Reaching It and a Book
by Adamantium lover
Summary: The story was happen after Great War. Draco and his gang return to Hogwarts. Golden Trio also returned to Hogwarts. Draco with help of a book got what he wanted. One Shot! This is a short story with bad, ugly grammar. I warn you! Don't read it if that bother you so much! Still looking for beta reader!


This is a short story with very bad, ugly grammar. I warn you! Don't read it if that bother you so much

**Reaching It and a Book**

**Dramione**

He walked in to Great Hall. Lazy, casual, and ignorant. He does not care what everyone else think. He already got what he most wanted. His most desirable wish yet so hard to reach. He taught in the past it would be just dream that flew away further and further from his grip since the first time. But last night event give him little hopes. He can reaches for his dream. Fight until the end, to his burning soul if must.

Students passed and greet him, but he wouldn't care. Until, one voice called him in cheerful mood.

"Draco!" called one girl run to him.

He turned and gave his smile. Everyone stop at their track. Spoons were falling, drink was spill, and students gawk in shock. He just stood tall in center of Great Hall. Everyone students from Slytherin watch when Hermione Granger hold big book at her arm and smile brightly to him. "Thank you for the book, Draco! It is best present for my birthday!"

"I'm certain you like it!" said Draco brush Hermione shoulder from dust and touched her hair lightly. He loved the fresh scent from her hair. "Find me if you want other books, Hermione!"

Hermione gave him cheeky smile and walk to Gryffinddor table, while Draco walked to his house mate. Harry and Ron look at Hermione in shock. "Hermione, ... are you friend with Malfoy?"

"We are all friend, Harry!" Hermione open thick book at her hand ignored everyone. Harry looked at Hermione like there was horn grow at her head. Draco pulled out his famous smirk when Ron shot him irritated look.

Draco drinks his water and Blaise just gave him knowing smile. "So mate, what happen?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Hermione this weekend!" said Draco stern.

"Did Hermione said yes?" ask Theo uncertain and emphasized her name. His friend is too arrogant and full of himself. Draco just ignored his marked question. "Yes, she does, Theo! She does!"

The uproar became bigger at Slytherin table. Hermione continue eat her meals, ignored the nasty look from Slytherin girls. Well you could say from other houses too.

"So Hermione, Draco gave you present?" ask Ron in worried. Hermione tilt up her head. "Yes, Ron!"

"And that present is a book that you read right now?" asked Harry in caution. Ron face turn to red, waited her answer.

"Yes!" Hermione shriek in delight. Her eye beam with joy and her lips decorated with big smile. "This book contains ancient spell and potion since Merlin era and older. It is hard to get this in England and Draco bought it from Italy!"

"But ... but... you already read every book at library!" Ron stammered. Hermione raise her eyebrow and look at her friend closely. "Ron, there always new books every month. What we had in library is only small part!"

Ron droop his head. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Draco promise to pick me up tomorrow. We want to see if there good new books!" Hermione answered casually. Ron fumed inside and Harry just shook his head. Draco can win his friend heart, if he continues give her more book than demand any claim.

"I told you!" Draco finished his meal and walk to Gryffindor table. Blaise give the look at Theo and they followed Draco. They never knew what Gryffindor will do to him. Goyle and Crabbe also follow them. They were like general and his soldier.

"Hermione, see you at library." called Draco at Hermione ear in sweet voice. She looked at him, nodded her head with smile plastered at her lips. "We need finish those assignments!"

Draco looked at Harry and nodded without show any remorse.

Those five students leave Great Hall in proud. He can reach her. The Gryffindor Princess, the brightest witches at her age, Hermione Granger.

_Mine! _

_Reviews are loved! _


End file.
